


I’ll Make You Happy, Just Wait and See (For Every Kiss You Give Me, I’ll Give You Three)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot Collection, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: He could see the way her face crumpled when people would whisper to one another, and, though his powers didn’t let him witness what they were saying, hers did.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I’ll Make You Happy, Just Wait and See (For Every Kiss You Give Me, I’ll Give You Three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellaphunt19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts).



> This is for ellaphunt19! She is a wonderful writer, and it has been so fun collabing with her, Clover, and Julia on LITCA 💕😭

The second that he was physically eighteen, they had gotten married. He was aware how it looked, nearly stabbing the minister that had married them when they eloped for the looks she’d kept giving them, but he also aware that he was the older of the two of them, that, regardless of what their ages were, they’d been best friends with one another all of their life and it didn’t matter to Five at all. 

Of course, Five’s feelings about it weren’t the problem, though. He could see the way her face crumpled when people would whisper to one another, and, though his powers didn’t let him witness what they were saying, hers did. It was obvious what they were saying, though, and Five often resisted the urge to yell at people for it, constantly reminding himself of the times in the past he’d tried and how it had only made things worse for her. She would only be upset if he made a big deal about it, and that was the opposite of what he wanted. 

However, he was at his wit’s end, seeing her edge away from him. At this point, he looked twenty two, and they’d been married for four years. She was _ only _ 38, and he wanted to point out that he was  _ actually  _ in his late sixties, that she had no reason to be upset with the way a nosy woman who had just asked how young Vanya had been when she’d had Five. As much as it frustrated Five to hear it, though, his irritation wasn’t anything compared to the crushing feeling in his chest as he saw his wife’s face fall, realizing that she felt ashamed to be married to her.

“She’s my wife, actually,” Five snapped. 

The woman raised her brows. “My mistake.”

“You’re right, it  _ was.  _ Apologize to her.”

“Five—”

“No, she’s going to apologize to you.”

Vanya sent him a weary look, and he sighed, grabbing her hand and relenting. “Let’s just go.” 

Before he blinked them away, he made a point to lean down and kiss her. When he landed at their home, she hissed, “Why did you do that?”

“Because I’m  _ tired  _ of seeing people upset you about this, and I don’t understand why you don’t say anything when it clearly hurts your feelings!”

“Maybe because I don’t see the point in exploding on someone simply for making a mistake in their wording. She wasn’t being malicious, Five. She just didn’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter. Your feelings were hurt, and I’m not going to let you think that this isn’t something I want.”

She furiously wiped tears from her eyes. “I know that you’re happy, Five, but this is hurting my feelings, too.”

His shoulders stiffened, wanting to immediately apologize but also not really sure  _ what  _ it was that he’d done to upset her, if it was drawing attention to the situation or yelling at a stranger. “What, specifically, is the problem?” It took a lot of effort to not rub his temples or raise his voice, but it was, at the very least, a little easier to stay calm when it was Vanya. “Because I want to fix my behavior in the future.”

Vanya sighed. “I already feel so ashamed when people think that… I don’t know. It makes me feel like I’m old, for one thing, but it also makes me feel  _ wrong  _ to want you.”

“Vanya.” He grabbed her hands.  _ “Vanya.  _ You are twenty nine years younger than me, and I know that it’s… sometimes upsetting that we don’t look the exact same. However, it doesn’t matter at all what other people think of us, and what matters is what  _ you  _ think of us.”

“We’ve known each other all of our life,” she said softly. 

“Uh-huh, exactly. Strangers looking in wouldn’t understand that.” 

“Doesn’t it bother you that they  _ do  _ look at us differently? You get so upset when people assume you’re younger than you are.”

“Yeah, on some level it upsets me that I don’t look like… how I’m supposed to look, but it’s more upsetting to see you so sad about it. I can’t help but think it’s the way that I  _ look _ that makes you uncomfortable, and that’s distressing.” 

“Five, it has nothing to do with… It’s what other people think, not what I think.”

“Then why do you get so upset?”

“Because I hear every little thing that they say, that they think I won’t hear. And I’m so worried that you’ll one day think the same way that they do, and—”

“Oh, Vanya.” He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to his chest. “No, I’m not going to change my mind about you, dear. Don’t think that. Is that why it upsets you, then?”

“I mean…” She snuggled up to his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. “It just scares me, and I know that you…”

“Vanya, you know how you feel when somebody asks you if my kid?”

She nodded, and he smoothed her hair down, mentally preparing himself so that he didn’t slip up with his words and make things worse. “If I were with somebody that was my physical age, that is how I would feel everyday, except it’d be worse because, not only would the age gap be even more, it would  _ actually  _ be someone that much younger than me. As well as that, if there was someone who was my actual age that wanted me, it would likely be uncomfortable for them as well. Now, if it was  _ you _ that was twenty two or sixty seven, it’d still be different. We’ve been friends with one another since we were kids, and we’ve known each other basically since we were born.” 

“You really wouldn’t change your mind about me?” 

He set his finger under her chin, tipping her head up so that she was forced to look at him. “Sweetheart, I can assure you that  _ nothing  _ would make me change my mind about you. You have to remember that I had already forgiven you for causing an apocalypse long before I married you. If  _ that  _ didn’t stop me from loving you, your  _ age  _ certainly shouldn’t be a problem.” 

She glanced up at him, eyes wide. “I mean, yeah, you make a point.”

“You don’t have to worry where you stand with me, V. Ever.”

“I’ll try not to get mad when you get upset, in the future.”

_ “Actually,  _ if it’s alright with you, I’ve got an idea for how to handle this in the future.”

Which is why, three weeks later, when someone asked them the question again, he just leaned down, kissed his wife, and said, knowing his eyes were sparkling, “Nah, she’s just a cougar.”

It didn’t matter what other people thought. They knew what they were to one another, and they knew that they were happy with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!💕


End file.
